


We're Not the Same  (Larry Stylinson)

by a2fandomgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bitchy ex girlfriend, Cute, Flashbacks, Fluff, Frat!Louis, Fraternity House, Homesick, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis gets pissed drunk, Love Triangle, Multi, No Smut, SO, Scared of dorms, Singing, college student!harry, larry - Freeform, make-out sessions, sorry - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2fandomgirl/pseuds/a2fandomgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Harry is extremely smart and went to Harvard University but he's too scared to live in a dorm room, so he decided to live with his sister, Gemma. Niall is coincidentally also going to Harvard along with Liam Payne and Zayn Malik who both happen to be in a very happy relationship, and aslo two girls named Selena and Jade who both have a  thing for Niall, but Niall is too oblivious to notice until a certain event changes things. Last but not least Louis Tomlinson is staying in a fraternity house that just so happens to be behind Gemma and Harry's shared home; I wonder where that could lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not the Same  (Larry Stylinson)

Hello, this is my first story ever, so this will not have smut because I don't even know how to begin that. Little make out sessions here and there. Anyways, thank you for using your time to read this. I promise i will try to make it great as I possibly can.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the description was good. I don't really know how many chapters there will be. I'll try to update as frequently as I can, starting tomorrow. I will be on break in a couple of days and have nothing better to do with my life, so I will most definitely be updating during the next two weeks.


End file.
